1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to localization of a mobile station.
2. Information
Different techniques may be used to estimate the location of a mobile station, such as a cell phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), or any other mobile wireless device. For example, some mobile stations may process signals received from a Satellite Positioning System (SPS) to estimate their locations. However, there are sometimes certain areas where navigation signals from an SPS may not be available, such as in certain indoor locations.
A mobile station may estimate its location within an area where navigation signals transmitted from an SPS are not available. For example, a mobile station may transmit a signal to an access point and measure a length of time until a response signal from the access point is received. A range from the mobile station to the access point may be determined based upon the measured length of time between transmission of a signal from the mobile station and receipt of a response signal at the mobile station. Alternatively, signal strength of a signal received from the access point may be measured and a range from the mobile station to the access point may be estimated based on the measured signal strength. An access point, for example, may comprise a device that allows mobile stations to communicate with a network.